sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Adencity Rebellos
Adencity, known simply as Aden to her few close companions, is a human warlock of middle age and is affiliated with the Alliance civilian auxiliary force, Temple. She was born in Lordaeron around the time of the opening of the Dark Portal, and as such has lived a lifetime of war. She is nearly obsessive in her need to be in control her environment and companions, and this has made her brittle and cold to outsiders. She is hot-tempered, self-absorbed, and occasionally outright cruel in her pragmatism, but nevertheless is a fierce and loyal companion despite her deep and glaring personal flaws. Adencity is old-world money, distantly (distantly) related to the Lordaeron nobility -- however, like all old money, her wealth is measured more in social capital than in gold pieces. Her ancestral home is located south of the shores of Lake Lordaemere, and was abandoned during the Third War. Recently, Adencity has convinced Stormwind to aid her in reclaiming her estate in exchange for providing the Alliance with a valuable foothold from which to monitor the Horde. Character At-A-Glance Full Name: Adencity Evangeline Rebellos Nicknames/Titles: The Black Lotus, Arcanist Age: 32 Parentage: Justican Rebellos (deceased, First War) and Benevolence Rebellos (nee Lysandre, 58) Siblings: Nikolai Rebellos (deceased, Third War) Birthplace: Lordaeron Current Residence: a room she shares with her lover, Dariya Tanwen, at the guild hall in Valiance Keep Occupation: lady of leisure Character Class: warlock Hobbies: gardening, alchemy, riding Religion: lapsed follower of the Light Moral Alignment: A flawed sense of pragmatism often leads Aden to commit acts which are morally questionable, or even outright evil. Appearance: Adencity is woman of average height but far larger physical presence -- she is tall, lean, and elegant in bearing. Her sharp face is framed with a tumbling cascade of rich brown hair, often decorated with pins and jewellery. She dresses in the style of the high elves, often in richly tailored robes which skim her slim body; however, moving to Northrend and being constantly on the move has also inspired her return to simple, warmer clothes. Early History Adencity Rebellos was, auspiciously enough, born in Lordaeron on the eve of the first invasion of Azeroth. She never met her father, one of the paladins who had been sent down as part of the first line of defense against the alien orcs. Her father dead and her mother drafted as a war cleric, Adencity and her older brother Nikolai were raised by a succession of nannies and religious teachers. Nikolai apprenticed as a paladin and moved swiftly through the ranks of the Silver Hand, as their father once had. Quiet Adencity, not as martial as her brother, turned to study and was ushered into the priesthood under protest. Luckily, the Dark Portal was closed and the demonic invasion pushed back before either saw battle. The priesthood was a poor choice for Adencity. Though she was pious and gentle, she was also as sharp as a keen blade. She quietly resented the austere life of a priestess, especially once the excitement of the wars had died down, and also resented her mother for being absent for most of her life. She also had no patience to deal with the never ending streams of refugees from all areas of the Northern Kingdoms. Frustrated and lonely, she threw herself into study more and more. Though she had no talent for the arcane itself, a magic swelled in her that she could not name and could barely harness. As the lethargic peacetime years dragged on, the teenaged Adencity spent more and more of her time willfully neglecting her duties to the Light and to Lordaeron. She was plain as a human girl, but as her undefinable magic grew in her she only grew sharper and more distant from the mundane world. Though she was not beautiful, no one could deny that she came to possess a strange, cold intrigue that surrounded her wherever she went. Her truancy often took her to Silvermoon, which at the time was still allied with Lordaeron. Her magical strangeness, so alien to those in Lordaeron, found a home among the elves -- many of whom would later possess raging magical addictions, but hindsight is perfect. Soon, she was spending week upon weeks within the shining city, dining at the tables of the elite, being treated to fine trinkets and jewels, and tumbling into bed with charming, hungry elves. One high elf in particular, Helios Dawnspinner, took a particular liking to Adencity and helped her hone her strange and unidentifiable magic. Though not the magic of warlocks in the strictest sense, together they cobbled together a decent enough understanding of her burdgeoning fel powers so as to protect Adencity's tenuous grip on its great power. Outbreak of the Third War and Aftermath On a chance visit to Silvermoon, Adencity was lucky to escape the horrors of the invasion of Lordaeron. However, as word began to filter back to the high elves that Arthas was on his way to the Sunwell, humans became less of a liability the elves could stand to have around. With the help of Helios, Adencity fled Silvermoon and travelled south with a caravan of refugees from Lordaeron. Adencity eventually ended up in Stormwind, where she was reunited with her mother. Her brother's friend, Raum Everwatch, also found the pair and delivered the message that her brother Nikolai had been slain in the battle. Raum had also lost his wife and young daughter in the invasion, and together he and Adencity struggled to cope with their new lives in Stormwind. It was in Stormwind where Adencity discovered the true scope of her powers as a warlock, and where she formally renounced the church. Raum and Adencity eventually struck out in travelling together -- though, despite Aden's best attempts and a number of years of easy companionship, Raum was impervious to her charms. The two share the calm rivalry of two adults who know entirely, entirely, too much about each other for common courtesy. Adencity the Wretched following is a recounting of in-game events Shortly after the opening of the Dark Portal, one of Adencity's newer friends and travelling companions Ilyria Ravenwind was assigned to investigate the Pools of Aggonar. When she returned, she inexplicably attacked her sisters at the Temple of Elune, slaying one priestess and mauling her then-husband. When questioned, it became clear the priestess had become affected by a demonic presence. Adencity drew the demon out, but to her private horror it was an old demon of immeasurable power -- too powerful to slay or banish outright. Her own stupid pride at stake, Aden instead transferred the demon to a soul crystal prison and kept it on her person for safekeeping. Over the course of nearly two years, Adencity slowly felt herself changing. Though she was a powerful warlock in her own right, the struggle to keep the enraged demon in check wore away at her defenses like a river cuts a course through a mountainside. She took easily to drinking, suffering bursts of irrational fury and uncontrollable despair. She secretly began to groom her acolyte, Dariya Tanwen, for the unfortunate possibility of needing to end her life should the demon's impotent fury come to fruition. Which, of course, it did. He wrapped his arm around her, gently, like a lover, and she could feel the primal heat of him as he drew closer. "It's about time," he rumbled, his voice like grinding of a mountain, his breath like sulfur on her heated skin. "And you are tired... so tired." She nodded, tilting her head up and away from him, exposing her long neck. "Do what you will," she breathed, "...just make the pain stop." His hand clenched around the pendant, shaking, and she smelled the acrid scent of her charred flesh. "I want you to ask for it," he hissed, pulling the necklace tight. She followed the motion, falling to her knees in supplication to his raw power. "I want you to beg for it -- after all this time, I want you to know that you asked for it." The warlock closed her eyes, surprised to feel hot tears escape from under her eyelids. "Please... make me not feel anything." Partnered with his human host, the demon used Adencity's body to channel an army of demons upon the guild hall. Dariya amassed a group of their friends to face Adencity the Wretched, and succeeded in exocising the demon, but the group failed to contain the demon's more powerful corporeal form. Adencity, overcome with shame and self-loathing, fled the keep. Dariya and Raum eventually tracked Adencity to the Blade's Edge Mountains, where she'd sought refuge among the ogres. The demon, however, had been keeping a close eye on his weakened host -- and for a good reason. When Dariya and Raum faced the demon, it quickly became apparent that he had bound his life to Adencity, as if she were his own minion -- any damage directed at the demon was redirected to the warlock. Remembering her promise to her mistress, Dariya killed Adencity to break the pact, and together she and Raum dispatched the demon for good. Adencity was dead -- true death, sacrificed for a greater good. Regardless, Raum and Dariya broke their pact with the Spirit Healer and ressurrected the warlock, severing their connection with the Light for some time. Adencity was returned to life, where it became obvious that she and Dariya had been hiding their feelings for each other from everyone, including themselves. Adencity the Redeemed Returned from death, Adencity was basically a shadow of her former self. The once-spirited warlock became morose and emotional, still wrought with shame and guilt over her lapse in control and what it had nearly cost the world. She retreated into herself and her growing relationship with Dariya, spending more time gardening and often simply staring off into space. It was not until the Alliance decided to move their attention to Lordaeron that Adencity really returned to the land of the living. The guild moved north, where she busied herself with learning the lay of the land and helping the Alliance with odd jobs around the new colonies. She began to grow hardy Northrend plants, studying them to possibly bring some of their characteristics back to the plagued lands. During this time, Adencity's mother disappeared from the Church and left Adencity as the heir to the faltering Rebellos estate, including a patch of plagued land, a handful of family retainers, and bills which increased by the month. Soon it became apparent that Benevolence Rebellos had gone and gotten herself tied up with the Argent Crusade, leaving the estate in order to bring her wayward daughter back to some semblance of respectability. It's worked better than her mother could have hoped -- Adencity has since seized this opportunity to move the headquarters of the guild into her ancestral home south of Lordaeron, reclaiming the plagued land and giving it a new purpose in life, much like herself. Adencity is slowly coming around to normal, and as she does, is rediscovering the importance of religion. Even as a warlock, she never disbelieved in the Light, only turned her back on it. She now knows the power of the greater good, and is working towards finding peace with herself and the world around her. Adencity no longer uses her native magic unless absolutely pressed. She has completely renounced destructive magic, and no longer summons demons to do her bidding. However, her work on the plagued estate has led to a greater understanding of afflictions and diseases -- obstensibly, the knowledge is reserved for plants... but Aden has always been a quick woman and never one to ignore the potential of the tools at hand. Category:Alliance Character Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Warlock